


Say the Words

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: With You Now [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Established Relationship, F/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint focused on the feel of them: thumb, index, pinkie. <em>I love you</em> in sign language. <em>I love you</em> even though you're deaf and not Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



"I need you."

Natasha's voice was soft and warm, a little broken, and that's what did him in. Clint never heard her broken or hesitant.

He reached out tentatively, hand brushing her waist. She leaned into him. They breathed, then she was stepping into his arms and wrapping her arms around him and tucking her head against his shoulder.

"I love you." She'd never said it before today.

It took his breath away and he held her head back just enough to kiss her, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, the faint flavor of her lip gloss and the last traces of the apple she'd eaten earlier as a snack.

Natasha's hands were impatient, her mouth insistent as she kissed him deeper and pushed him back toward the couch.

Clint hoped Barney had a big case at the FBI because he would just have to deal with them using his living room couch instead of a bed.

"Tasha." He breathed her name into her neck and trailed kisses across her perfect skin.

Her nails scraped him as she yanked on his t-shirt, impatient to get it off him. She tossed it somewhere random like she was always complaining about him doing with hers, but then her nails were scraping harder over his back and neck, and he hissed out pleasure and pain.

He rushed through getting her unbuttoned and slid the fabric off her stomach. He lowered his mouth to her ribs, and she squirmed, breath shortening. He slid his hands in her jeans to work them off her.

_"Clint."_ Natasha never let him take his time for long. She shoved him back and practically clambered over him until she had him on his back and straddled him to get the last of his own clothes off. "Better."

And there was that tiny smile of hers peeking out from behind the reserve. He loved knowing he was the only one that got to see all the hidden parts of her.

Then she was sliding over him, hot and good, and he groaned roughly.

She moved her hips and he pulled her closer, tighter. "So good," he murmured against her skin.

She leaned down, red hair trailing over him, and pressed her forehead to his. "I need you," she murmured back, and he'd never been so thankful for good hearing aids. "Your strength, your friendship, your love… You." She locked him in the intensity of her gaze and rocked against him as she pressed three fingers to his side.

He focused on the feel of them: thumb, index, pinkie.  _I love you_ in sign language.  _I love you_ even though you're deaf and not Bucky, and he couldn't take it. He kissed her and interlaced his fingers with hers to wipe out the sign and bring them down to this moment, the rocking of their bodies hot against each other, the struggle for air as breath shortened and went ragged, and they both got closer to the edge.

"Please," she panted when they broke for air. "Please, Clint." Her fingers clenched harder.

He didn't know if she was begging for climax or words or commitment, but he slid his hand down to push her over.

She pressed her face to his neck as she came, then shuddered at his release.

She was here. With him. Bucky was alive and wanted her, but she was here with Clint.

He caught his breath and pulled her close against him. "I love you, Tasha."

Finally, the tension ran out of her body and she closed her eyes in relief.


	2. P.S. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art chosen by Zdenka

  

And also some art for the Dragonriders of Pern series:

Menolly's Instruments  
  
_(The musical instruments that Menolly plays in the Harper Hall Trilogy: harp, drum, panpipes, reed pipe, and gitar.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Image credits:_
> 
> Images of Natasha from http://www.scarlett-johansson.org (slightly edited)
> 
> Harp: “Stoney End Brittany Double-Strung Lap Harp in Cherry,” photograph by Erika Malinoski at HarpCon 2003 (from Wikimedia Commons; public domain).  
>  Drum: Detail of the photograph “Other drums” from [Soinuenea - Herri Musikaren Txokoa](http://www.herrimusika.org/museoa/index.php?id=en) (Traditional Music Centre; former Documentation Center of Popular Music) - Oiartzun, Gipuzkoa, Spain (via Wikimedia Commons; Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike 2.0 Generic license)  
>  Panpipes: A pan flute from Yombe, Angola in the Linden-Museum, Stuttgart; photograph by KarlHeinrich (Wikimedia Commons; public domain)  
>  Reed pipe: Photograph of a Turkish ney (end-blown flute) by JX Bardant (Wikimedia Commons; public domain)  
>  Gitar: “Guitarist” (1823), painting by Vasily Andreyevich Tropinin (Wikimedia Commons; public domain)  
> 
> 
> Picture of Menolly by Robin Wood, from _The People of Pern_


End file.
